


Just Getting Started

by fvckingavengers



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Roughness, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 06:06:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7422889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fvckingavengers/pseuds/fvckingavengers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky and the reader used to date. When she comes back for a visit, her and Steve cross a few lines. I also had a few requests for the guys to have beards, so, here you go. (I can write a full fledged one-shot, but I suck when it comes to describing them. I promise, it’s better than it sounds…)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Getting Started

“Please tell me you have coffee.” You groaned, rubbing the sleep from your eyes and blindly walking into the kitchen. Steve chuckled and poured you a mug full as you plopped down in the nearest chair.

“Lookin’ good, Y/N. I’m digging the shit-faced, hungover thing you have going on.” He laughed harder when you scowled at him and yanked the cup from his hands, muttering a faint ‘shut it’.

“Who knew eighty year old whiskey would have that kind of affect on a person? And you weren’t so graceful either, Steve-o. Need I remind you that you serenaded me to Adele last night? Adele, Steve.”

His smile quickly faded at the foggy memory. “That doesn’t leave this room, you hear me?”

You shook your head and laughed, waving your phone in the air. “You gotta love modern day technology…” You trailed off with a smirk, seeing the fire blaze behind Steve’s widening eyes.

You prepared yourself for the pounce, fleeing from the chair as soon as he took a step. His height proved to work to his advantage as he chased you around the table and pinned you against the nearest wall. Your chest heaved from the sudden commotion. Well, that and you realized how close Steve was to you. You mentally cursed as his chest pressed against yours, already hardening your nipples.

“Gimme the phone, Y/N.” His voice was gruff. He grinned at the affect it had on you.

“Not gonna happen. You’re gonna have to pry it away from me.” You kept your cool, pretending as if you weren’t screaming at him to press his lower half into you as well.

Steve let his eyes travel over you, taking in the sight of your soft skin and bed tousled hair. He’d go down denying it, but it drove him mad. He had seen you stumble into the kitchen like that morning after morning when you had lived with him and Bucky. At the time, you were off limits to him. But now, there was nothing in his way from having a little harmless fun with you. Especially since he knew you’d play along.

“You know, I know where all of your weak spots are, Y/N.” He spoke softly, his breath fanning over your face.

You subtly gulped down the lump in your throat and looked into his eyes, cocking your head to the side slightly. “Is that so?”

He knew you were being coy. That there was no way in hell that you’d let him get to you that easily. Little did you know that you were fueling the fire inside of him.

“Mhmm,” Steve hummed. “Like, I know that you have one here…” He leaned down to blow a stream of cool air on the crook of your neck, smirking when he noticed your jaw clench. “And one here…” He trailed off, nuzzling his nose just beneath your ear and sighing softly, making you shiver. What really pushed you off of the edge was feeling the scratch of his stubble on your throat.

“And how did you find all of this out exactly?” You asked, already knowing the answer.

Steve’s hands slid down to your waist, raising your shirt as they traveled up your sides, brushing his thumbs over the underside of your breasts. “My best friend.”

His confession made your knees weak. The mere thought of your ex boyfriend sharing the details of your sex life should have made you livid. Instead, it excited you to no end. Just as you were about to give into Steve, a voice spoke up from the doorway. “What about your best friend?”

Bucky set his bags down and leaned against the frame, arms crossed and smirking. Steve still hadn’t moved. His thumbs continued to taunt you and he only smiled bigger when he felt you resist the shiver that threatened to run down your spine.

He finally stepped away from you and simply smiled at Bucky. “Just telling Y/N about how you let me in on her weaknesses.”

“Just having a little harmless fun.” You chimed in with a wink, straightening out your shirt.

“Harmless?” Bucky laughed. “Seems like he damn near knocked the wind out of you, darlin’.” He stated teasingly.

“You’re the one who told him all that stuff.” You defended, unable to hide the smile that crept to your lips. You shook your head and walked over to him, pulling him down for a hug.

He wrapped his arms around you tightly, burying his face in the crook of your neck. Bucky had been away on mission when you arrived a few days ago. It must have been a brutal case, because like Steve, who uncharacteristically let his facial hair grow out, he was sporting a thick layer of scruff across his cheeks and around his mouth. After his Winter Soldier days, Bucky usually never went more than two days without shaving. By the looks of it, it had been about a week and a half.

“I didn’t know you were coming in. I would have come home earlier. Made sure Stevie trimmed that sorry excuse for a beard. It’s probably been haunting your dreams huh?” Bucky joked.

“Yeah, whatever, jerk. You’re starting to look like the fucking wolfman.” Steve retorted.

“Rather be a wolfman than a caveman.”

You rolled your eyes at their childish antics. Nothing had changed since you moved out, that was for sure. “Boys, c’mon. Can we all agree that you both look like crap?” You lied with a small shrug.

Both men glared at you with smirks on their faces. Steve closed in the space, sandwiching you between him and Bucky. “You c’mon, Y/N.” He took your hand and brought it to his cheek, letting you feel his coarse beard under your fingertips. “We know you like it.”

The lust behind Steve’s eyes melted into a mixture of softness and longing. You melted into each other’s touch. Would have lost yourself in his crystal blue eyes if you hadn’t have felt Bucky’s chest against your beck. You looked up at him and pursed your lips.

“You had to tell him everything, huh?” You dropped your hand from Steve’s face and squeezed out of the cage they had you in, walking off towards your room.

Their arguing could be heard from all the way down the hall. You closed the door and laid on your bed, closing your eyes with a groan. You’d be lying if you said you hadn’t found Steve attractive while you were dating Buck. But that’s all it was. An attraction. You’d never let it become more than that until after you and Bucky agreed to end your relationship. These past few days you had spent with Steve while Bucky was away had been torture. You teased him and he taunted you. It was all fun and games until night crept around and you found yourself craving his touch and thinking about all of the filthy things that he told you he wanted to do with you.

Your breakup with Bucky had been a mutual decision. You were each other’s weaknesses. The villainous creatures you fought tormented both of you with that information. You’d get kidnapped, Bucky would have to rescue you. He’d get trapped, you’d have to save him. It was a vicious cycle. But it had been so long since you felt his embrace. He still smelled the same. The warmth of his skin and the feel of his muscles tightening around you was a feeling you didn’t realize you had missed so much until now.

“Y/N?” Bucky poked his head through the door. You sat up and waved him over. He sheepishly sat down on the bed and rubbed the back of his neck. “Y/N, I’m so sorry. I know I shouldn’t have told Steve all that stuff but it was right after you left and we were drunk and he just kept asking about you-“

“Buck, stop. I’m not mad. It’s fine. I don’t know why I snapped like that.” You sighed and rested your head on his shoulder.

He huffed out a small laugh and kissed the top of your head. “I do.” You looked up at him with furrowed brows. “You like Steve. Steve likes you. There always was a little underlying tension between you two.”

“Buck,” You shook your head, ready to argue, but he continued.

“It’s okay, Y/N.” He chuckled. “I know you loved me. You wouldn’t act on it then. But now…”

“But now, what?” You asked, unsure of where he was going with this.

Bucky grinned, excitement growing behind his eyes. “Come with me.”

Timidly, you followed him down the hall until you reached Steve’s room. Bucky knocked and despite Steve’s warning for him to back off, he opened the door anyway. Steve looked at Bucky angrily, but calmed as soon as he saw you. Both you and Steve opened your mouths to ask what was going on, but Bucky was already answering your question.

“There are a shitload of unresolved feelings circling around here and I think it’s about time that we fixed that. You both need to stop denying that you want more from each other. If my permission is what you need to finally do something about it, then it’s granted. You have it.” You and Steve looked from each other to Bucky, letting his words sink in. “But I do have one request.” Bucky turned to look at you, his expression turning serious. The look in his eyes made it seem as if he was almost afraid to ask. “I want in. At least once.”

To say you were stunned would be putting it lightly. Your former boyfriend was giving you his stamp of approval to bang his partner in crime, who you’ve harbored feelings for, for God knows how long, and he also wanted to join in on the festivities.

You couldn’t help but smile. “I’d say that’s fair. What about you?” You asked Steve.

He looked at you and swallowed the lump in his throat. Within a second, he crossed the path to you and gripped the back of your neck, pulling you to him and kissing you tenderly. His hand carded through your hair as your hands rested on the sides of his neck. Steve pulled away and rested his forehead on yours, staring into your eyes. “Deal.” He agreed. “But I don’t know if I can wait any longer…” He pleaded.

“We’ve done enough waiting.” You peeled your shirt off and let it fall to the ground. “Buck. Bed.” Bucky smirked, doing as told and muttering a “Yes ma’am”, as he took off his shirt and jeans.

Steve caught on and yanked his shirt over his head before pulling you back to him. You kissed him long and hard, gripping him, desperate to feel every inch of him. He lifted you by the backs of your thighs and wrapped your legs around his waist as he walked blindly to the bed. As soon as your knees touched the mattress, Bucky was right behind you. Steve kissed down your neck as he popped the button on his jeans and pulled your pajama shorts down your legs.   
Bucky cradled the back of your head and kissed you deeply, yet still maintaining a gentleness that drove you crazy. The combination of Steve’s urgent actions and Bucky’s soft motions made your head spin.

Once Steve’s jeans pooled around his ankles, he kicked him off and watched as you reacted to Bucky’s movements. Your eyes fluttered shut as Bucky took a breast in each of his hands and kissed the back of your neck, his beard scratching your skin. Steve nipped at your throat, sucking the marks his teeth and stubble left on your flesh as his hand trailed down your stomach and cupped your clothed cunt.

“Buck, agh, Steve…” You whispered and groaned. “I want you—fuck—need you. Please.”

Your begging for them went straight down to Steve’s erection. He was more than willing to comply, but Bucky stopped him.

“No, Steve.” Steve looked up at Bucky, waiting for an explanation. “Tease her.” He whispered, taking the shell of your ear between his teeth, grinning when you moaned. “She loves it. Don’t you, Y/N?” All you could do was nod and buck your hips into Steve’s hand. He took Bucky’s advice and slowly, ever so softly, rubbed a finger up and down your pussy. Bucky wrapped an arm around you to keep you still and used his free hand to unhook your bra.

“Lay back.” Steve demanded softly, while snaking out of his boxers.

Bucky propped his back against the headboard and pulled you into his lap. You threw your bra across the room and leaned back against Bucky’s chest, where he immediately took hold of your breasts, rolling your nipples between his fingers and pulling at them just to watch them bounce.

“Spread your legs, baby. Let Steve lay between them.” You followed the orders you were given and parted your legs. Steve kissed up your thighs until he reached the apex of your thighs. He looked up at you through his long lashes and smirked as he leaned down to press a hard kiss to you clit though your panties. His hot breath made you shiver and his open mouthed kisses to your core made you cry out for more.

Steve slid your panties down your legs while Bucky slid out from beneath you. He laid beside you and kissed down your neck and the valley of your breasts, cupping one in his hand and taking the other in his mouth. You gripped his hair and yanked it when his teeth grazed your nipple. He chuckled and nuzzled it with his jaw, knowing how much you loved the burn of his beard on the sensitive bud.

Steve stroked your thighs, pressing his lips to your folds. “Gentle or rough, sweetheart?”

“Rough.” You and Bucky answered in unison.

He smirked and parted your labia with his thumbs. “Rough it is, then.” Steve licked a long, hard stripe up your soaking pussy. He groaned as your juices coated his tongue, the vibrations from his vocal chords making your legs shake.

“Two fingers, and suck on her clit.” Bucky advised. Steve did as instructed, pushing two digits into your slit and sucking your bundle of nerves into his mouth. He pumped his fingers in and out of you fast and hard, adding a third finger after you begged for it.

Your hips bucked off of the bed, chasing Steve’s hand each time he threatened to pull out. Bucky went to hold you down, but Steve pushed his arm away.

“Nuh uh, let her.” Steve spoke huskily, his eyes clouding over as your walls clenched around his scissoring fingers.

Bucky grinned and nuzzled his nose against your temple. “Steve likes when you rub your soaking cunt all over his face, Y/N. How does his beard feel on your thighs, doll?”

You wrapped your legs around Steve’s head to keep him in place as you rolled your hips, grinding against his hand and his tongue. “Heavenly.” You groaned in response.

“You gonna cum for Steve, Y/N? He wants you to so bad, darlin. Wants to taste your sweet cum on his tongue.” Steve grunted in agreement to his friend’s words, curling his fingers and hitting your sweet spot, flicking your clit harshly with his tongue.

Your eyes shut tight as your back arched off of the mattress. You had a hand tangled in Bucky’s hair, as well as in Steve’s, needing something to hold on to as you orgasmed.

Steve lapped up everything he could, not daring to miss a single drop of what you offered to him. Bucky kissed you softly as his hands caressed you, calming your quaking body.

Your breath was shaky as you exhaled, eyes fluttering open to see an ecstatic Steve smiling back at you. He nuzzled his face into the crook of your neck and peppered kisses along your jaw. “Hope you’re not too tuckered out, Y/N. We have more planned for you, baby girl.”

He kissed your forehead before laying back against the headboard. Bucky sat up and pulled you into his lap, facing him and Steve, wrapping your legs around his back. He pushed your hair out of your eyes and smiled softly. You smiled back, realizing how much you had missed his touch, missed the way it felt to be in his arms.

You rested your forehead against his and sighed contently, stroking his stubbly cheek. “How do you want me, James?” You asked softly.

He chuckled and shook his head, kissing your lips gently. “However you wanna be, doll. I just wanna make it count.”

“It’ll be the breakup sex we never had.” You joked.

Bucky nodded in agreement. “So, what’ll it be, Y/N?”

You pulled his boxers down and settled back in his lap, stroking his erection in your hand. “On top.”

Bucky stiffened as you rubbed his reddened, throbbing cockhead on your slick folds. He grunted as you slid down slowly, teasing him until he bottomed out. “You know just how I like it, don’t you, Y/N?” He asked, resting his forehead against yours.

You smirked, tangling your fingers into his hair and yanking it back, taking his bottom lip between your teeth. “Sure do, Buck.” You mumbled into his mouth before rising on your knees and slamming back down into his lap.

You were in control for a few more thrusts before he couldn’t hold back any longer. Bucky’s fingers dug into your ass, kneading your flesh as he forced you up and down the length of his dick. Your hips rolled against his lazily as his lips bruised your neck, sucking and biting harshly. You knew you were going to have a hard time telling which love marks were his, and which were Steve’s when you looked in the mirror tomorrow morning.

You were still sensitive from your previous orgasm, so when you felt Bucky throb inside of your walls, it sent you right back over the edge. Your body thrashed in his arms, skin burning as you dove into nirvana. Bucky was close behind, holding you close and grunting, almost howling praises in your ear of how good you were to him. Once you stilled in his arms, he kissed the top of your head and helped you off of his lap.

Running a hand through your hair, you laughed and looked up at Bucky. “Are you sure you’re not part werewolf? You’re even starting to sound like one, Barnes.”

He chuckled and snuck a quick kiss to your lips before winking. “Ahoooooooh…” He howled mockingly.

Steve’s arms wrapped around you from behind as he nuzzled his face into the crook of your neck, nipping gently at your skin. Smiling, you cupped his cheek and kissed him sweetly.

“You’ve been so patient. Ready for your turn?” You asked.

Steve nodded, feeling guilty for not giving you time between orgasms. “I want you so bad, Y/N. Need you.” He whined.

Bucky sat at the edge of the bed to give you the room you needed to lay down and pull Steve on top of you. “You have me, Steve.” You stroked his stiff cock and teased his tip with your over stimulated cunt. “You have me. Now, do what you want with me.”

You expected Steve to thrust into you, fast and hard, releasing all of the tension that he’d been holding in for so long. But he took his time, slowly pushing into you while brushing his lips over your mouth, your neck, your nipples. He took one into his mouth, sucking gently as he pulled back out. Steve looked up at you through his lashes, flicking the bud with his tongue, grinning against your skin as you shivered and moaned when his teeth grazed it.

“Steve… p-please.” You begged. His eyes went dark at your plea. He knew what you wanted.

You nearly screamed when he hoisted your leg over his shoulder, allowing him even deeper into you. He kissed your calf and up to your knee, dragging his beard against the softness of your skin. His hips rolled against yours, continuing to tease you, the tip of his cock brushing over your sweet spot again and again. When you wrapped your other leg around his waist, he finally obliged and gave into your needs.

He thrusted into you harder. Faster. One of your hands gripped on to his hair as the other clutched on to his ass. Steve’s breaths grew more shallow and his grunts and groans flowed out of his mouth freely.

“Steve, m’gonna—gonna cum, agh,” You cried as your barriers clenched around his length.

“Cum for me Y/N. I—m’right behind you, doll.” Steve soothed, pounding into you as his hips faltered.

You came with a scream, orgasming for the third time in a short period of time. Your last was your strongest. Your body shook violently and you gripped onto Steve as if your life depended on him. He held you close, soothing you as he calmed from his trip of ecstasy. Your breaths were still shallow as he pulled out of you, but your vision and hearing came slowly back in tact.

Bucky went to get a wash cloth to clean you up and Steve went to grab a bottle of water. The warmth of the towel felt wonderful on your irritated skin and you smiled up at Bucky, stroking his cheek.

“Thank you, Buck.” You said horsely.

He chuckled and pressed a kiss to your forehead. “I should be thanking you. I haven’t been able to get off like that since, well damn, since we broke up.”

“Well that explains why you’ve been such a grouch.” Steve laughed and threw a bottle at Bucky. He handed the other to you and sat beside you, kissing your temple. “Wanna go to your room and rest?”

You nodded and let Steve scoop you into his arms. As you walked out the room you called back over your shoulder, “C’mon, Buck. There’s room for you, too. Besides, I’m just getting started with you boys.”


End file.
